


We Came Back to Each Other

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [90]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Assumptions, Break Up, Dorks in Love, Fear, Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Pining, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues, So Married, Talking, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Texting, Trust Issues, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: * If U take requests can you do something like Buck being Jealous of Eddie and Marjan during the Texas Trip? (established buddie) So when they get back to the Hotel buck is super Quiet and Eddie is Trying to figure out what’s wrong. Buck eventually expresses he is scared of being left behind and Eddie Assures him sooo Much. So many hugs, Kisses and cuddles *
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	We Came Back to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> They prefer each other and always will yo send tweet

**_We Came Back to Each Other_ **

Hen was okay. They got her out of that mine shaft with Owen. 

The worry in his chest for potentially losing someone that he loved, his family, receded.

She was currently resting after whatever hell they'd missed.

His focus on her served a dual purpose. He wasn't thinking about Eddie. Until now.

Great. Now he was.

The man in question was besides Buck telling the current driver directions for El Paso.

It was his gonna be a long drive.

"Something wrong?" Eddie asked as he looked at Buck.

"No." He said, reflexively fast.

"You're awful quiet for not being asleep or on your phone." Eddie noted correctly about Buck.

He should know then right? So either he didn't see it or felt like there wasn't something to say.

"It's nothing." Buck shrugged where he could while buckled in for the current bumpy road.

The irony wasn't missed on him.

The look Eddie gave him said clearly that this wasn't over. Oh how Buck wishes that were true.

That they weren't over. That he was still valued by Eddie. As a partner, as a friend, as himself.

His phone vibrated in the loud and cramped cabin of the truck.

Eddie: Talk to me.

Eddie: Are you okay?

Buck looked up to see him.

They were spread out now. It was six in each truck with a max capacity of nine so as not to have it be too packed. Give them the option to lay out and keep their bags by them.

Buck thought about what to type.

Buck: Yes?

And wasn't that funny to say.

Yes. A question. Not an answer.

Eddie: Hen's alive. We are too. We found her Buck. Just worry about Bobby reaming us one when he hears what we did.

Buck caught Eddie's smirk.

They had disobeyed orders. Nothing new for them really. But still he'd have to keep it professional even if he understood what they did, why.

Buck: I'm not scared of that. It's nothing new.

Buck scoffed.

Eddie frowned as he read it.

"Buck." He said in the cabin.

Buck barely heard it over the engine, the music, and the A.C.

He swallowed and turned to Eddie. Needed to acknowledge.

It hurt to see the desire for understanding in Eddie's eyes. But it was hard to say it. 

Eddie: What are you afraid of?

Even when Buck wasn't talking Eddie heard what wasn't said.

Buck: Losing you.

He felt as Eddie turned and his gaze burned Buck's skin.

Then it was Eddie's hands reaching out across the seat over their bags to touch Buck.

"You didn't lose me. I didn't get hurt- this time." Eddie said.

Buck saw him thinking it over. 

He let out a breath. But he would lose Eddie. Eventually. Buck always lost someone. 

Had lost Maddie for a while. Still felt like they were regaining lost time from when they were apart.

"This is because I went with a different team?" Eddie asked.

When it was said like that it sounded as ridiculous as it actually was. It was petty. It was childish. It was nothing really. 

But it was too him. To Buck.

At Buck's reaction or attempt and failure for lack thereof Eddie knew he'd hit it right on the head.

"You got along with those other guys. I didn't get jealous of them stealing you away." Eddie said.

He had a point there. They weren't Eddie. Sure they were cool to be around though.

"That's because you got picked to join them." Buck said. 

It was his insecurity screaming. But Buck couldn't shut it up. 

Thanks therapy. It helped a little. 

"No. I volunteered. They needed a medic and I happened to be nearby and offered to help." Eddie clarified it was simple. 

"Doesn't change the fact I was left behind." Buck whispered painfully.

Eddie only got half of it but could fill in the blanks well enough.

"Buck. You're the partner I prefer, who I always chose first. I worked with them, Marjan, Paul, and Judd. But who knows me best out of everyone?" Eddie asked him, more than a hint of a smile, a full lightshow of one.

Who had his back like no one else would, like no one else could, went unsaid but was ever present.

"Me?" Buck thought, knew. But-

"At the end of the day, after we finished our jobs, who am I gonna hang out with and see tomorrow? Sure I'm gonna keep in touch with them but I will see you every day and look forward to that. I'm always gonna want you around Buck, believe me when I say that," 

Eddie nodded and instead of patting Buck's arm he held him by the forearm, solid, warm.

"I went off with them and we did a good job out there, but I came back to you, didn't I?" Eddie asked him.

At Eddie's raised brow Buck laughed and nodded back.

"And you did the same. Or is that T.K. guy your new favorite partner?" Eddie teased as he had seen and heard them get along.

But Eddie didn't feel threatened. Buck was coming back with him. And he knew that for certain. They worked good together, like clockwork, in sync, like they were in each other's heads. 

Buck thought about telling Eddie what T.K. had said to him. But instead said. "He's got nothing on you." He kicked Eddie playfully.

"Good to know." Eddie looked pleased by Buck's words.

Hen pretended to be asleep as I Jennings was busy playing some video game on their phone. 

These doofuses. 

At the current driver asking Eddie for the next street their conversation and gaze broke.

Hen could finally alert them to her bring awake with a stretch and exaggerate yawn. 

"Good to see ya Buckaroo. Thank you guys for the save." She told him specifically, knowing Eddie heard her top.

"We weren't leaving you behind." He told her, shaking his head.. 

"Knew you had to be alive." Eddie nodded in agreement to Buck's previous statement.

"I'm not looking forward to telling Karen." Hen made a face.

Buck pointed at her. "That, we sadly can't help you with."

Eddie hissed in sympathy.

"So. What are we gonna eat?" She asked. 

Eddie off on a tangent of what they could and should.

Buck was throwing in questions as he'd only had a few or only heard of some of the food choices.

Whatever it was it would be a welcome meal. They knew Eddie wouldn't steer them wrong.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That's Love.


End file.
